Legobloxian
legobloxian (born: ), formerly Lego BLOX, is a Slovenian Roblox Commentary YouTuber who talks about stuff inside the Roblox community. He is also well-known for exposing other Roblox YouTubers for scamming, click-baiting and cheating their way to success. He was also a well-known meme when it comes to his Twitter (@legowasinnocent). Twitter Suspensions Legobloxian has been suspended 2 times on Twitter, one of them was @bloxoflego, which was suspended for unknown reasons. He had appealed to his bloxoflego account and was declined and was said by Twitter that "it will not be restored". He then made a new account called @bloxianoflego, which had also been suspended possibly due to creating a new Twitter account after its previous one being suspended, which is against Twitter's recent new rules. His new twitter account was then @legowasinnocent. Which got banned September 13, 2018. Users said his Twitter account was banned by "Xonnek", which he previously was making videos about him saying he is "witch hunting him" and "Xonnek Steals Video Thumbnails". He then announced he has a new twitter account, @legoboxian which got suspended only a couple days after he announced it. So, currently, Legobloxian has a Twitter account under the domain @legobloxian9000. Roblox Minigunner Fight In July 2018, Legobloxian and Roblox Minigunner had a fight on youtube. Lego made a video with points against Mini, then Mini responded to that disproving Lego's points, and then Lego made a response to Mini's response reproving his/disproving Mini's points. Roblox Minigunner Rant Lego made a video called "Roblox Minigunner Rant" on July 7th. He called Mini a hypocrite for his disapproval of trolling and then trolling for an 80k subscriber special, and Mini also made fun of Lego for pointing out that jailbreak is overrated but then making "literally the exact style of video" on Doomspire Brickbattle. Lego calls Mini biased because semp made a video against CowCow (greenlegocats123) and then Mini turned his back on CowCow. Lego's third case is that Mini is unfunny. Mini makes videos of "Bacon Hair Plays (game), where the "bacon hair"s voice is Mini's voice pitched up. Lego thinks that this is unfunny and comes off offensive or rude to some people. Lego then makes an (in)accurate representation of Mini's videos. Legobloxian's "Roblox Minigunner Rant" Response Mini made a video called "Legobloxian's 'Roblox Minigunner Rant' Response the same day. As soon as the video starts, Mini comments on the creepy music in a rant video. Mini says that his trolling video was justifiable because it was a sub special and he didn't enjoy making it. He also says that in Lego's jailbreak video he only complains about cops camping/arresting when it's their job, that's like saying in real life cops shouldn't arrest runaway prisoners. He says that in his doomspire video he was disappointed in what video that had most current players. For lego's "Biased" case, he didn't really disprove it, just pointed out the fact that Lego "contradicted himself" by saying "Minigunner was a big part of it" (it referring to the raid) and then "Minigunner is not a big part of it" (referring to the video). For the unfunny case, he said that Lego said that saying something is unfunny is an opinion-based statement, then straight-up just calls his videos unfunny, saying that no-one would find his bacon hair videos funny. Mini shows the likes on his bacon hair videos saying that Lego should have done research. Mini then responds to the "Text Color" part saying that he didn't like lego's content but didn't wanna say it in front of him, and that lego used red text for creativity and CowCow used red text in his (inaudible noises) that classify Online daters as Pedophiles. He also comments that that video was made a year ago, and that lego and CowCow have white text in their videos. He also asks how having a high-pitched voice is offensive or rude. He then says that the representation on him was one of the worst, he doesn't call himself funny, doesn't spam xddddd, tries to edit his videos, and doesn't have laggy gameplays. He then makes a representation on Lego's videos. His representation is *google search on relevent roblox topics* HI GUYS TODAY WE DISCUSS TOPIC ROBLOX REMOVE AUDIO LMBOOOOOOOOOOOO I REVOO ROBLOX EVENT IT SUCK I HATE SPONSER EVENT I LINK VIDEO I STOLE BELOW Roblox Minigunner at least tried INFO NEEDED Controversy NicsterV Feud legobloxian had made an exposing video towards NicsterV for using him. Lego mentions that Nicster asked Lego for a DM back when lego was a small YouTuber, and would freak out about it. And Nicster said to Lego about being scared of a future exposing video on Nicster, and Lego mentions it's not a good way to start a friendship. Lego then shows 3 of Nicster's videos that shows Lego's videos to give Nicster the video ideas, and Lego calculated that Nicster had gained $1.5K just for reacting to Lego's videos. Lego did mention that Nicster's entire channel is based on reacting to other's videos. After the video went public and started blowing up, Nicster deleted those 3 videos the next few day the exposed video was up. NicsterV's Response NicsterV responded to legobloxian and mentioned that legobloxian blocked NicsterV first before Nicster essentially 'ignored' him. Nic also mentions that he got the permission to react to Legobloxian's videos because Lego was 'fan-boying'. Nic then did mention how he uses Discord, and says that he doesn't use Discord. And Legobloxian has already added Nic as he was able to DM Nic (You have to be friends with Nic on Discord to DM him on Discord). Nic also shows that he doesn't use Discord, and screenshotted his friends DMing Nic on Discord, but never responded. And said that it doesn't make Nic hate his other friends who has DM Nic on Discord. Conclusion Legobloxian stated on his Twitter that he and Nic both made wrong and right points. And Lego mentioned that they are now 'cool'. Lego said that he is 50/50 on making the re-response, but didn't. Lego did not want to make anymore videos containing Nic because he says it doesn't help. So Legobloxian took down the video on Nic along with Nic doing the same taking down his video on Legobloxian. Suicide Notice and Disappearance On July 2nd, 2019, a Twitter user known as "DinoNuggetsYT", a friend of Lego, had confirmed on Twitter that he has been notified that Legobloxian has been missing and not seen public for a while in his home country, Slovenia. With this tweet, shortly afterwards he provided evidence of a DM conversation with Lego himself warning Dino on Discord about ending his life before he went missing. Another friend of Lego's by the name of "KatieYT" had also posted another DM conversation with him relating to his suicide warning. Dino has also been keeping the community updated by making a response to his first tweet in which he said that he had finally called the police and that they had issue a search for him ever since. Other than this, no other information about this situation has been discovered. This page was created on August 17, 2018 by GeraldGamer1890. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Slovenian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers